cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Marquez
|-|Dora Marquez= Dora Marquez is the main protagonist of the Dora the Explorer television series. She is an adorable, sweet, young and tomboyishly beautiful 8 year old girl (tween years in Dora Explorer Girls) who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. |-|Boots= Boots is a character whom Dora met one day in the forest, is her best friend. He is friendly and enthusiastic, and usually wears nothing but his beloved red boots, hence his name, Boots. He is blue with a yellow stomach. His parents look similar, with variations in eyes, height, clothing, and fur. Boots is present with Dora on most of her adventures, and he helps Dora to solve clues and puzzles. He also loves baseball and is on a team with Dora as shown in one episode. He loves to ride Rojo the fire truck. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Dora appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She appears as a Duo character with Boots. She was one of the surprise characters put in the game. She is unaware of her being in a fight against others and will often ask the player for help, as reference to her first show. Bio Hola, mi amigos! Yo soy Dora, and I'm very happy to meet you! Oh, lo siento, this is Boots, and he's my best friend in the entire world! We go on adventures all the time, but we often have to watch out for those who want to cause trouble, like that naughty Swiper! (If you see him swiping something, say 'Swiper, NO Swiping!' three times! Works everytime!) Diego found this map one day that's supposed to lead to a great treasure! It looks like we have a long way to go to find it, too! It's really been a while since I've been exploring, but with Boots by my side, it'll be a piece of cake! ...speaking of cake, have you seen the fridge? I'm so hungry. .... .... ....Oh good! You found it! It was right behind me all along! You know, you're quite good at this! What would I ever do without you? And now, on to adventure! Vamos! Special Powers *None, but seems to be guided by an unknown force in her adventures. Curiously seen talking to herself as if she's addressing an audience. Quotes Intro *"Today is a wonderful day to have an adventure! Right, Boots?" *"Hey, let's ask these guys for directions!" *"Swiper! NO swiping, put that back!" Swiper: "Aw, MAN!" *"According to this map, the treasure should be somewhere around here!" *Boots: "To help Dora win, you gotta say 'lucha'! Can you say...'Lucha'? *"Can you help me find my backpack?" *"Hola! Mi nombre es Dora! Como te llamas?" or "Hi, I'm Dora! What's your name?" *"A giant turtle! Quick everybody, say 'La Tortuga!' La. Tortuga!" (Intro against Raphael) *"Wow, Boots! There must be a big earthquake today, si?" (Intro against Reptar) *"Science can be very fun and helpful! Boots, maybe we should ask him for help!" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"Swiper! Is that you, and why are you rolling around in that used underwear?!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"A new friend! Bueno, this should be fun!" (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Esponja!" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) Win Pose *"All right, Boots! It's time to find that treasure!" *"Que fue muy divertido!" or "That was fun!" *"It was fun playing with you, but I really must be going! Adios!" *"I sure hope the Explorer Girls aren't mad at me for ditching the concert for this!" *"Bueno! We did it!" *"Poor little birdy! Quick, say 'bandage' and we can fix her up! BANDAGE!" (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) *"Diego would like this dinosaur! Let's carry him home and give him a bath!" (Win pose against Reptar) *"Bad ghost man! Ghost man, no scaring! Ghost man, no scaring! Ghost man, no scaring!" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) *"I wonder where we should go next! *mouse clicks behind her* "Good!" (Win Pose if Dora wins via Time Over) Victory Screen *"Don't look so sad, mi amigo! If we find the treasure, we can share it with you!" *"Those guys weren't much help, Boots, but that's okay! Maybe the next people we meet could help us!" *"Watch out for that mean old Swiper! He likes to swipe, but not if you tell him NO SWIPING! Here, I'll show you how to do it!" *"I don't belong here? Of course I do, I'm an explorer girl!" *"Diego would be so proud! I wonder where he is right now?" *"Oops! Lo siento, I thought you were this sneaky fox who take things away! Here, Backpack's got some bandages!" (Victory Screen against Muscular Beaver) *"You are such a funny man! Maybe you should come with us on our adventure!" (Victory Screen against Artie) *"C'mon, grumpy gato! Let's see a smile on that face! Sonreír!" (Victory Screen against Tai Lung) *" I like your magic chalk, Rudy! Maybe later, we can play a game of hopscotch, si?" (Victory Screen against Rudy) Miscellaneous TBA Gallery dorarender.png|Dora in her first show boots.png|Boots in Dora the Explorer bandicam 2018-01-10 15-28-06-571.jpg|Dora/Wonder Woman Trivia *The unique thing about Dora is that, unlike the others in the cast, she has absolutely NO idea she's in a fighting game. As a matter of fact, she thinks she's on one of her adventures, and as such will be completely oblivious to everything on screen. All of her moves are basically her doing what she normally does, but with hitboxes (for example, crouching Medium is her lying down and looking at her map.) *Her friends are expected to make an appearance here and there (and yes, before you ask, 'Sniper, No Swiping' is her Level 3.) *Dora's older form was chosen, but she was dressed up in a combination of her original palette and Diego's clothes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Protagonist Category:Duo Character Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Kids Characters